I Need A Hero
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION. John réclama Dean dès que le garçon présenta comme oméga. Sam réclama Dean dès qu'il présenta comme Alpha. Cependant, un seul alpha à des droits sur l'oméga et Sam est prêt à se battre pour lui.


Titre original: **I Need A Hero**

Auteur: **TooKMeASecond**

Traduction: **Allys-33**

Note de la traductrice: Cette fic contient des relations incestueuses.

Elle prend place dans un monde d'alpha/béta/oméga, c'est un univers dont je ne maîtrise pas totalement le vocabulaire français, je m'excuse par avance pour les possibles erreurs.

 **.**

 **I Need a hero**

 **.**

Les Winchester furent pour le moins surpris lorsque Dean présenta comme oméga. De par sa carrure, son attitude et sa confiance, tout le monde avait été certains qu'il serait un alpha. Mais peu après ses dix-huit ans, il avait eu sa première chaleur.

Au début, John n'était pas très heureux de la situation, mais finalement il avait haussé les épaules et dit à Sam.

— Bon, au moins maintenant on a notre propre oméga, puis il avait réclamé Dean comme il se devait, en le nouant et le marquant.

Sam avait toujours détesté la façon dont leur père traitait Dean. Mais il savait que c'avait pour son bien. Les omégas étaient des citoyens de secondes zones pour leur propre protection. La majorité portait un collier et une laisse en public et jamais aucun d'eux ne sortait sans leur alpha. John aussi avait un collier et une laisse pour son frère et bien que Sam y était désormais habitué, il les détestait toujours autant.

Evidemment, Dean avait toujours été le bon petit soldat de son père, alors il avait rapidement endossé son rôle d'oméga, obéissant à John sans jamais poser de questions. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si leur père abusait de lui, alors Sam s'était habitué à ça aussi.

Ce fut quelques jours avant son dix-huitième anniversaire que Sam se réveilla un matin, couvert d'une sueur froide et le sexe douloureux. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau, traversant au passage le salon où se trouvait le reste de sa famille. John regardait le journal du matin sur le canapé et Dean était recroquevillé à ses côtés, la tête posée sur ses genoux.

Mais à peine Sam fut-il entré dans le salon, que Dean se releva brusquement, comme tiré par des cordes invisibles, et se mit à humer l'air. John regarda son aîné avec curiosité. Hum. Puis il le sentit à son tour et un sourire fier se dessina sur son visage.

— Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-Il à Dean en se levant pour rejoindre la cuisine. Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

— Dean n'est pas un chien, papa.

John se tenait bien droit, une main dans la poche et l'autre portant son café à ses lèvres.

— Non, bien sûr que non. Dis-moi, comment tu te sens fiston ? demanda-t-il en souriant toujours.

Sam lui lança un regard suspicieux.

— Comme si j'avais la gueule de bois. Pourtant je n'ai rien bu hier soir. Je crois que je suis malade.

Il jeta deux comprimés dans sa bouche et les avala avec son verre d'eau. Lorsqu'il retourna son attention vers lui, son père se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses talons, un sourire idiot sur le visage. Sam tourna la tête vers son frère et le vit assit au bord du canapé, le regard presque suppliant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'Il y a, papa ?

— Tu… tu es déjà allé aux toilettes se matin ? interrogea John en buvant son café l'air de rien sous le regard écœuré de son fils.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Jette un petit coup d'œil à ta bite, Sam.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard incrédule, mais tira tout de même la ceinture de son pantalon de pyjama et regarda à l'intérieur, juste par curiosité. Il resta figé face à ce qui s'y trouvait. Puis il leva la tête vers son père et lui rendit son sourire béat.

— Papa, il y a un nœud là-dedans, s'extasia-t-il en retournant son attention sur ses parties génitales.

Juste à la base de son pénis se trouvait un léger gonflement - qui ne demanderait qu'à grossir à l'intérieur d'un oméga.

— Félicitations, fiston. C'est un grand jour pour toi, dit John en lui donnant une accolade et une tape dans le dos.

Sam sourit à son frère et Dean le lui rendit avec bonheur.

— Bien joué, mon pote.

Comme Dean était toujours sur le canapé, Sam alla vers lui pour une étreinte. L'oméga enfouit immédiatement son nez derrière l'oreille de son frère et inspira profondément. Il sentait tellement bon. Sam fit de même dans le cou de son aîné. Dean avait une odeur plus douce que d'habitude. John observa la scène les yeux plissés et abandonna ce qui restait de son café.

— Bon, je dois aller travailler. San n'oublie pas de l'enfermer si tu sors, sa chaleur n'est pas prévue avant une bonne semaine, mais comme on dit mieux vaux prévenir que guérir.

Sur ce, John enfila ses bottes et quitta la maison. Mais ce qu'il savait et que ses fils ignoraient, était que la présence de son véritable compagnon pouvait entraîner une chaleur précoce chez un oméga.

Sam secoua la tête et partit s'asseoir près de son frère. Il lâcha un rire quand l'oméga enfouit de nouveau son nez dans son cou avec enthousiasme.

— C'est bon Dean, arrêtes, dit-Il en le repoussant gentiment.

— Excuse-moi, Sammy, mais tu sens tellement bon.

Sam lâcha un autre rire et se déplaça. Il calla son dos contre le bras du canapé et passa ses jambes sur les genoux de son frère dans une dernière tentative de mettre de la distance entre eux. Dean aussi sentait très bon ; c'était pareil que d'habitude, mais en tellement mieux. Jusqu'à présent et malgré les encouragements de son père, Sam avait toujours refusé de coucher avec son aîné.

Dean se pencha pour prendre la télécommande sur la table basse et la lui lança. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, à regarder des dessins animé.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Il flottait dans une odeur particulièrement enivrante, mais quelque peu familière. Son regard tomba sur le corps de son frère, recroquevillé en position fœtale à l'autre bout du canapé et tremblant comme une feuille.

— Et merde.

Il composa en urgence le numéro de son père et attendit qu'Il décroche, le regard toujours posé sur son frère qui tremblait et gémissant dans son sommeil.

— Sam ? Tout va bien ?

— Non, papa ! La chaleur de Dean est en train de commencer. Il dort pour l'instant, mais il tremble de partout et il n'a pas l'aire bien. Tu dois rentrer à la maison !

— Non, je ne peux pas, on est déjà en sous-effectif ici. Tu vas devoir t'occuper de lui toi-même. Tu crois que tu peux encore faire ça.

La bouche de Sam devint soudainement sèche. Sa queue se remplissait déjà rien, qu'à l'odeur.

— Heu… je ne sais pas, papa. La dernière fois je n'avais pas encore présenté.

— Et ça veut dire que tu es encore mieux préparé pour l'aider cette fois. N'oublie pas, Sam, nous sommes ses alphas.

— Ouais tu as sans doute raison.

Ils se saluèrent et raccrochèrent. John regarda son téléphone un moment, puis renifla avec satisfaction.

— Tu dois rentrer, Winchester ? lui demanda son patron depuis son bureau.

— Non, Bobby. Tout va bien, sourit-Il.

Sa supposition du matin venait de se confirmer, ses fils étaient de véritables compagnons. Dommage pour Sam, c'était John qui avait eu Dean le premier.

 **…**

Sam fila dans la chambre de John, là où Dean passait habituellement ses chaleurs. Il jeta un coup d'œil au désordre alentour et secoua la tête. Finalement il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage à l'idée d'avoir son frère ici. Il espérait que son père ne se fâcherait pas.

Sur la table de chevet, il posa quelques bouteilles d'eau et boissons énergisantes, ainsi que des barres chocolatées et une tablette de chocolat noir. Pour finir il rangea dans le tiroir une pille de serviette, juste au cas où. Lorsqu'il retourna enfin au salon après avoir changé les draps, il trouva Dean se tordant de douleur en agrippant son ventre et en se frottant pratiquement contre les coussins du canapé.

— Viens, Dean, allons dans un endroit plus confortable, Sam le prit par les bras et le hissa sur ses pieds.

Soudain, une explosion de phéromones oméga le gifla de plein fouet, il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

— Putain, Dean.

L'oméga s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et poussa son nez à cet endroit si particulier derrière son oreille.

— Dean !

Le ton de Sam était sévère et sa queue remua quand son frère tressaillit.

— Sam, alpha, tu sens tellement bon.

Dean bascula ses hanches contre les siennes et, oh mon Dieu, Sam ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au retour de leur père.

— Oui, toi aussi, Dean. Aller allons-y.

Sam soutint son frère jusqu'à sa chambre et le coucha sur son lit. Il regarda l'oméga se frotter contre la couverture après s'être rapidement débarrassé de tous ses vêtements. Maintenant qu'il était nu, l'alpha pouvait pleinement sentir la douce odeur de l'humidité que produisait le corps de Dean. Son estomac se crispa, l'eau lui monta à la bouche et son esprit fut envahi par une seule pensée : goûter.

Sam aurait tellement aimé pouvoir donner un sex-toy à son frère, mais John ne lui en avait autorisé aucun, il avait précisé qu'avec un et peut-être bientôt deux alphas, Dean n'aurait jamais besoin d'aucun accessoire.

— Ok, j'ai des… trucs à faire. S'il te faut quelque chose, appel-moi, dit Sam en le regardant se frotter et se caresser sur son lit, trempant la couverture de sa mouille.

Sam pensa vaguement qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'une nouvelle couette après ça.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au nouvel alpha pour se rendre compte qu'Il lui était impossible de faire quoique se soit. Il ne pouvait même pas se concentrer sur une tâche aussi simple que remplir le lave vaisselle. Il passa près d'une heure à faire les cent pas devant le canapé, ignorant ce que diffusait la télévision.

Puis soudain :

— Saaamm !

L'alpha s'emmêla les pieds et manqua de tomber dans sa course frénétique vers sa chambre.

Il le sentit avant d'ouvrir la porte et il dut appuyer la paume de sa main sur son érection pour un peu de soulagement.

— Sammy, s'Il te plaît. Alpha ! Ça fait mal, ça n'a jamais fait aussi mal.

L'oméga était recroquevillé sur lui-même, couvert de sueur. Sam laissa échapper un soupire résigné et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit, près de la tête de son frère, et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Dean leva vers lui des yeux las et se pencha dans le contact chaleureux.

Sam lui offrit un sourire rassurant puis se pencha vers l'avant pour sentir son cou. L'oméga gémit et poussa sa tête sur le côté, lui offrant un meilleur accès, en serrant les draps dans ses poings.

— Présente-toi pour moi, oméga, dit-Il avec douceur en s'éloignant afin de lui laisser assez d'espace pour obéir.

Dean bougea à une vitesse inouïe et fut à quatre pattes, poitrine contre le lit en quelques secondes à peine.

— S'Il te plaît, alpha. Oh s'Il te plaît.

Sam détestait voir son frère comme ça. Dean était grand et fort, il était déterminé et enthousiaste. Sam détestait ce que son père en avait fait.

— Chut, murmura-t-il en passant une main le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Je vais m'occuper de toi, grand frère.

Dean gémit, la chair de poule lui hérissa le poil là où passait la main de l'alpha. Sam alla derrière son frère en retirant son pantalon. Son sexe était déjà au garde-à-vous, il pressa légèrement son nouveau nœud, juste pour le tester, et grogna à la délicieuse sensation, faisant gémir l'oméga en réponse.

Ce dernier arqua le dos et écarta les jambes pour s'offrir à son nouvel alpha. Sam ne voulait pas le torturer plus longtemps, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'Il voulait essayer. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses exposées de son frère et les sépara pour révéler son intimité. Il regarda avec fascination la mouille suinter du petit trou rosé.

Sans avertissement Sam se pencha et passa sa langue sur l'étendue du trou plissé, léchant autant du liquide intime que possible.

— Putain !

Sam aurait probablement été étonné de voir Dean toujours immobile, s'il ne connaissait pas les méthodes d'entraînement de son père.

— Merde, c'est tellement bon, Dean.

Il fit lentement glisser ses mains sur les cuisses de son frère, avant de se redresser. Il expira un souffle tremblant puis s'aligna avec l'intimité de Dean. Il avança lentement, poussant la tête émoussée de son sexe dans le petit trou accueillant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un râle de plaisir et serra les hanches de son partenaire dans un effort pour garder le contrôle. Il s'enfonça davantage, l'oméga gémit encore et repoussa ses hanches contre celles de l'alpha au-dessus de lui.

— Doucement, Dean, je ne veux pas te faire mal. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal.

L'oméga resta silencieux et attendit patiemment son alpha. Sam bougea encore, mais cette fois il s'enfonça complètement d'un seul mouvement rapide. Il s'arrêta encore quelques secondes, puis se retirer presque entièrement avant de replonger d'un cou sec. Sous lui, Dean lâcha un gémissement aigu qui le stimula davantage.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'Il aurait été meilleur à ça s'Il avait accepté de le faire quand son père le lui avait offert la première fois. A l'époque ça lui avait semblé faux, mal, pourtant aujourd'hui, rien ne lui paraissait aussi vrais, aussi évidents de toute sa vie.

Sam commença à bouger avec plus de ferveur. Il agrippa plus fermement les hanches de l'oméga, prit de l'élan et entama des vas et viens rapide, entrant et sortant avec facilité. Il sentait une vive chaleur se répandre à l'intérieur de lui.

— Merde, Dean. Je vais me retirer, on n'a pas utilisé de préservatif.

Il savait qu'Il avait raison, cependant il ne pouvait retenir la déception qui l'envahissait. C'était sa toute première fois avec son nœud et il allait se retirer.

— Je prends des comprimés contraceptifs. Noue-moi, alpha. J'ai besoin de ton nœud, Sam.

Il n'en fallait pas plus, il en oublia même d'être en colère contre John pour avoir imposé ça à son frère. Sam s'enterra dans l'humidité chaude de son oméga et remua ses hanches à quelques reprises avant de s'effondrer sur le dos de Dean. Il sentit l'oméga se serrer autour de lui et, sans plus pouvoir se contrôler, Sam enfonça ses dents dans son cou, gravant sa marque, à l'exact opposé de celle de son père. A cet instant précis, le corps de Dean vibra, frappé par l'orgasme.

— Putain, Dean ! cria Sam, la tête rejetée en arrière lorsque son nœud gonfla.

Quelques poussées supplémentaires, un dernier coup de rein qui l'enfonça complètement dans l'intimité de son oméga et ils furent noués. Alors l'orgasme le frappa à son tour et l'alpha déversa sa semence chaude en plusieurs longues giclées.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent immobiles un moment, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. L'orgasme de Sam s'évapora lentement, alors même que son sperme continuait de se répandre à l'intérieur de son oméga. Finalement, leurs corps toujours noués, l'alpha les déplaça dans une position plus confortable - allongé sur le côté, son frère en sécurité dans ses bras - en attendant que son nœud dégonfle.

Sam entendit les remerciements somnolents de son frère, avant qu'Il ne sombre totalement dans les bras de Morphée et Il laissa un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, fier d'avoir satisfait son oméga. Mais depuis quand Dean était-il devenu son oméga ?

 **…**

John fut furieux que Sam ait marqué son frère, mais c'est Dean qui fut puni pour ça, condamné à passer le reste de sa chaleur sur le sol de la chambre de son père, privé de tous contacts physiques. Sam était évidemment très en colère et protecteur envers l'oméga. Le vieil alpha, quant à lui, était particulièrement satisfait, il les tenait tous deux sous son contrôle.

Même si John semblait encourager la relation de ses fils, que ce soit en poussant Sam à avoir des rapports sexuels avec Dean ou en autorisant ce dernier à dormir avec son frère, le jeune alpha comprit bien vite que leur père ne faisait qu'utiliser leurs relations croissantes contre eux.

Les deux alphas se disputaient très souvent, il n'y avait rien de nouveau à ça, mais à présent, lorsqu'ils se prenaient la tête ou que John était juste énervé, c'était Dean qui en payait le prix. Sam ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter ça sans rien faire. Quand l'oméga était puni ou quand ils étaient séparés, la douleur devenait physique.

Dans le plus grand secret, Sam avait postulé pour différentes universités et le jour où il reçut la lettre d'acceptation de l'université de Stanford, il sentit l'espoir brûler en lui. Il avait déjà imaginé un plan pour emmener Dean avec lui et pria le ciel pour que ça fonction.

— Papa, je peux te parler une minute?

— Bien sûr, viens t'asseoir.

La semaine avait été assez calme, alors Sam espérait le prendre au dépourvu.

— Je, heu, je dois t'avouer un truc. J'ai postulé pour plusieurs universités.

John se redressa sur son siège, l'air soudain très sérieux.

— C'est bien, Sam. Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes étudier là-bas ?

Sans montrer le moindre signe de malice, Sam se réjouit intérieurement de cette petite victoire et poursuivit.

— j'aimerais étudier le droit, faire une différence tu vois. Et qui sait, peut-être même que je pourrais m'occuper de toi, pour une fois.

Il termina et retint son souffle. John s'était réinstallé confortablement contre son siège, l'air perdu dans une profonde réflexion. Mine de rien, il lança un regard vers son fils aîné, assit à la table de la cuisine. L'oméga avait la tête baissée, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il écoutait attentivement leur conversation. Le vieil alpha sourit.

— Tu semble avoir de grands projets, fiston. Tu as eu des retours de ces universités ?

Sam hésita, observant son père avec attention. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que tout se passait un peu trop bien.

— j'ai été accepté à l'université de Stanford. Ils m'offrent une bourse complète.

Sa déclaration eut le mérite de tirer une réelle grimace d'étonnement de John.

— C'est quand même assez loin, tu ne trouves pas ?

Sam acquiesça.

— Si quand même, vous allez beaucoup me manquer Dean et toi, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son aîné.

Dean gardait les yeux baissé, mais ses muscles étaient tendus et son souffle court. Sam inspira profondément et se lança.

— Je me disais que Dean pourrait passer quelques semaines là-bas avec moi ? Juste le temps que je m'installe. Ce serait mieux de ne pas être tout seul dans les débuts, demanda-t-il sans jamais quitter son père des yeux, ne voulant lui accorder aucune raison de se mettre en colère.

John plissa les yeux, examinant son fils, puis se tourna vers Dean.

— Viens ici.

Dean déglutit durement, quitta sa chaise et vint s'agenouiller devant son père.

Sam réprima l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel ou de secouer la tête.

— Si je te laisse partir en Californie avec Sammy, tu crois que tu saurais revenir sans mauvaise habitude ?

 _Bon sang, il le traite vraiment comme un enfant_ , pensa Sam.

L'oméga ne fit que hocher la tête, sans jamais regarder son frère.

— Très bien, les garçons, ça devrait être faisable. Quand est-ce que tu dois partir, Sam ?

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées sans le moindre incident. John semblait détendu et de bonne humeur, ce qui inquiétait Sam. Cependant il fut rapidement distrait par le déménagement. Ils avaient chargé leurs affaires dans l'impala familial qui les déposerait à la station de bus.

Une fois arrivé, John attacha le collier et la laisse de Dean et le fit descendre de la voiture, laissant Sam récupérer les valises. Le jeune alpha se jura de brûler cette satanée laisse.

— Bon, papa. Tu as nos billets ?

Ils étaient à l'arrêt de bus, attendant le départ pour l'aéroport. Sam vit l'étincelle briller dans les yeux de son père et soudain l'air sembla lui manquer. John lui tendit un seul et unique billet en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Oui, tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça après tout.

Dean sentit son cœur se disséquer dans sa poitrine et lança un regard paniqué à son frère. Sam dévisagea John et lâcha un rire sans joie. Il baissa la tête, se frotta les yeux d'un geste las, puis releva son regard vers son père.

— T'es incroyable… sale petit bâtard. Tu n'as jamais eu la moindre intention de le laisser partir.

Sous les accusations de son fils, un sourire triomphant étira les lèvres de John. Derrière lui, Dean lâcha un gémissement plaintif.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hin ? Va à l'université, Sammy et surtout ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien pour Dean et moi.

La menace était claire dans sa voix et fit se hérisser les poiles de Sam.

— Je l'ai marqué. J'ai autant de droits que toi sur lui, dit Sam en faisant un pas vers eux.

Il détestait parler de Dean comme s'il n'était qu'un objet, mais c'était manifestement le seul langage que son père comprenait.

— A genoux !

Le jeune alpha fut confus un moment, puis il vit son frère tomber à genoux sur le sol près de John, les yeux baissés et les mains sur les cuisses. Sam était rouge de colère et Dean d'humiliation.

— Je te préviens-.

Un pas de plus.

— Poitrine au sol !

Les épaules tremblantes, Dean ne fit pas un son et se baissa jusqu'à coucher sa poitrine sur le sol, sans jamais croiser le regard de Sam. A cet instant, ils commencèrent à sérieusement attirer l'attention sur eux.

— Je l'emmène avec moi, t'entend ? Il ne restera pas avec toi une minute de plus.

Le jeune alpha avait du mal à contenir sa rage face à ce qui était fait à son frère, son compagnon.

John arborait un sourire de défi lorsqu'il plaça son pied sur la nuque de Dean. L'oméga grimaça silencieusement et ferma fort les yeux.

— Et pourquoi je le laisserais partir ? Il est tellement… obéissant.

John appuya sa déclaration en pressant un peu plus son pied sur le cou de son fils. Dean ne put que griffer le sol sous l'effet de la douleur. Sam mit sa main devant sa bouche et prit de longues et profondes respirations.

— D'accord, concéda-t-Il finalement en reculant, les mains levées en signe de reddition.

John diminua la pression sur le cou de l'oméga, mais sans déplacer sa jambe.

— Si je te promets de partir et de ne plus te poser de problèmes, tu peux me promettre de ne pas lui faire de mal ?

Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les posa sur lui. Cette fois se fut Sam qui évita le contact visuel.

— Sam ? murmura-t-il, la voix faible et timide.

Le cœur de Sam se brisa. Le vieil alpha ne fit rien pour le faire taire.

— Tout ira bien, Dean. Je te le promets. Tout ira bien.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Sam se retourna et se dirigea vers son bus sans un regard en arrière.

— Sammy ! appela l'oméga, toujours immobilisé.

Sans déplacer sa jambe, John adressa à son fils alpha un au revoir de la main.

Il était encore dans cette position, lorsque le bus de Sam démarra. Le jeune alpha fut pris d'une violente nausée et dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas rendre ce que contenait son estomac. Les larmes aux yeux, il pria silencieusement que Dean tienne le coup. Jamais il ne tiendrait la promesse absurde qu'il avait faite à John.

 **…**

Sam ne perdit pas une minute et commença à travailler dès son arrivée à Stanford. En plus des cours, il passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, étudiant les droits des omégas et les lois concernant leurs propriétés. Il se fit également une amie, une personne généreuse au cœur tendre qui versa des larmes en écoutant son histoire et qui lui offrit volontiers son aide. C'était une bêta nommé Jessica. Ensemble ils travaillèrent sans relâche.

Il ne fallut à Sam que quelques mois pour comprendre que le lien qui l'unissait à Dean allait au-delà de la simple marque qu'il avait gravé sur son cou. A en croire les livres qu'il avait lus et les gens à qui il avait parlé, Dean était son véritable compagnon. Cette simple découverte représentait la lumière au bout d'un long tunnel.

Il lui fallut quatre moi supplémentaires pour tout organiser. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait aucune erreur. Tout devait être parfait. Avec Jessica à ses cités et l'aide de certains de ses professeurs, il avait su rassembler une équipe puissante.

— Accroches-toi, Dean. Je viens te chercher.

Le jour où il avait quitté la Californie pour remettre en mains propres les papiers à John, il s'était vêtu d'un élégant costume. Jessica avait demandé à l'accompagner et, s'il avait d'abord refusé qu'elle voit son père, il avait bien dû admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tort, il aurait besoin de soutien. Elle revêtit donc une tenue aussi élégante que la sienne et prit l'avion avec lui.

Une fois arrivés au Kansas, ils retrouvèrent l'escorte de police qui les attendait déjà. Ce fut accompagné de Jessica, d'un professeur et de cinq policiers qu'il se dirigea vers la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. John ne garderait pas Dean une journée de plus.

John Winchester sut que quelqu'un arrivait avant même qu'on ne frappe à la porte. Dean, qui était endormi sur le canapé, avait brusquement relevé la tête et fixé l'entrée. Le vieil alpha plissa les yeux et fit face à la porte au moment exacte où le coup retenti. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'oméga et le vit immobile, comme obnubilé par la porte, les doigts enfoncés dans le coussin sous lui.

— Très bien, allons-y, dit-il en souriant toujours de cet air satisfait.

Il ouvrit la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle, bloquant ainsi la vue de Dean.

— Hey, Sammy.

— John Winchester ?

L'interpelé fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas remarqué les gens derrière son fils.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ? Qui sont tes nouveaux amis ?

Sur le visage de Sam se dessina un sourire aussi triomphant que celui qu'avait John le jour de son départ.

— John Winchester, vous êtes à ce jour convoqué au tribunal. Je suis venu réclamer la garde de l'oméga Dean Winchester au nom de l'amendement True Mate, une loi visant à protéger le lien de véritables compagnons en cas d'accouplement forcé de l'un desdits compagnons.

Il remit une pile de papier à son père et se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur de la maison. Dès qu'il le vit, Dean se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et poussa son nez dans le cou du jeune alpha.

— Tu es revenu, fut la seule chose qu'il put dire avant que tout son corps se mette à trembler.

La partir la plus difficile allait commencer.

— Attends une minute ! Non mais tu te crois où ? Tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et prendre ce qui m'appartient sans l'accord d'un juge.

— Monsieur, une date d'audience est inscrite sur les papiers que nous vous avons remis. D'ici là, l'oméga Dean Winchester viendra avec nous et restera sous tutelle de l'état jusqu'à la fin du litige qui vous oppose à votre fils Sam Winchester. Habituellement ce genre de conflit se règle en quelques heures. Par ailleurs, sachez que votre oméga sera parfaitement en sécurité, expliqua rapidement l'un des policiers.

Dean releva soudainement la tête et regarda son frère avec terreur.

— Sammy ? Ne les laisse pas m'emmener.

Il s'agrippa à son alpha avec toute la force du désespoir. Un autre policier, un bêta, s'approcha et tenta d'éloigner Dean avec douceur.

— S'Il te plaît, Sam. Ne les laisse pas m'emmener. Je peux rester avec toi. Je serai un bon oméga, je te le promets.

Chacune des supplications de son frère écorchait un peu plus le cœur déjà meurtri de Sam.

— Ce sera plus facile si vous lui mettez sa laisse. Il l'aime bien, elle le rassure, dit John en souriant à son fils alpha.

Sam fit quelques pas menaçant vers son père, mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements de Dean derrière lui. Le policier avait finalement trouvé la laisse et l'attacha au cou de l'oméga, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le calmer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, putain ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? cria Sam.

Jessica se rapprocha de lui et posa une main ferme sur son bras pour tenter de l'amadouer. John s'adossa au mur en le regardant toujours avec son sourire satisfait.

— Je l'ai juste entraîné, comme il se devait.

Le policier conduisit un Dean retissant hors de la maison et dans leur voiture. Il irait dans un foyer pour oméga jusqu'à la fin du procès. C'était un lieu sûr et décent où personne ne le forcerait à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Sam sentit quelque chose se briser en lui lorsque son frère se retourna vers John.

— Papa, s'il te plaît. Alpha, ne les laisse pas m'emmener.

— Tout ira bien, bébé. Papa va très vite te ramener à la maison.

John avait parlé sans jamais quitter Sam des yeux. Il savait parfaitement ce que ça lui faisait. Et il s'en était habilement servi pour détruire sa famille.

— Pas de chance, papa. Tu ne poseras plus jamais la main sur lui.

Sur cette déclaration, le petit groupe quitta les lieux. Dean partit avec les agents de police et Sam et Jessica rejoignirent un hôtel en attendant le procès dans deux jours.

A peine le jeune alpha arriva-t-il dans sa chambre, qu'il se sentit submergé par la fatigue et l'émotion de la journée. Son esprit torturé lui rejouait en boucle les supplications de son compagnon à leur père.

Les deux amis passèrent les jours suivants à peaufiner leur défense. Ils devraient être irréprochables devant le juge. Aucune erreur n'était permise. La vie de son compagnon en dépendait. Son père ne laisserait jamais passer cet affront, si par malheur Dean devait retourner avec lui, John le tuerait certainement.

 **…**

Lorsque le jour du procès arriva, John avait encore cet insupportable sourire satisfait collé au visage. C'était comme s'il essayait de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il avait une arme secrète. Dean était assis à côté du juge et gardait résolument la tête baissé.

— Bien, j'ai passé en revue les déclarations de l'accusation. Maintenant j'aimerais les entendre de vive voix. Alors jeunes hommes dites-nous quel est le problème.

Le juge était un vieil homme et semblait vouloir faire les choses à l'ancienne. Cela pourrait jouer en faveur de Sam.

— Votre honneur, l'oméga Dean Winchester est mon véritable compagnon. Il a été marqué par nous deux, mon père et moi. Mon père l'a évidemment marqué le premier, mais quand notre lien s'est avéré, il m'a interdit d'être avec mon oméga et ne cessait de le traiter misérablement. Monsieur le juge, je souhaite réclamer la garde de mon compagnon.

La déclaration de Sam avait été parfaite. Jessica et lui avait répété sans répit les deux derniers jours.

— Je vois, dit le juge en regardant ses papiers. Monsieur John Winchester, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

— Mon fils a présenté comme oméga juste après son dix-huitième anniversaire. Nous vivons une vis tout ce qu'il y a de plus modeste et je voulais qu'il soit en sécurité. Je sais que la vie n'est pas toujours clémente pour beaucoup d'oméga dans le monde. Je l'ai réclamé, je l'ai marqué et j'ai pris soin de lui. Je suis le seul repère qu'il n'est jamais connu, votre honneur. Il pourrait ne pas survivre à un tel changement aussi tard dans sa vie.

Sam fusilla son père du regard, mais sut garder le silence.

— Je vois, répéta le juge.

Il prit quelques notes, puis examina de nouveau ses papiers. Sam ne cessait de remuer avec impatience.

— Votre honneur, puis prendre la parole ? interpela John, une main levée.

— Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda le juge, délaissant ses papiers et croisant ses bras devant lui, accordant toute son attention au vieil alpha.

— Monsieur le juge, comment peut-on savoir qu'ils sont réellement de véritables compagnons ? Et s'il disait ça juste pour récupérer la garde de son frère ? Il a toujours été un peu possessif.

Jessica pouvait sentir la colère de son ami sur le point d'exploser. Comme l'autre jour, elle posa une main ferme sur son bras, espérant encore pouvoir le calmer. Une crise de colère en plein audience ne leur serait absolument pas bénéfique et en écoutant John elle comprit rapidement que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Le juge se frotta le menton en réfléchissant.

— En effet, c'est tout à fait plausible. Toutefois, nous pourrions tout simplement demander à l'oméga ce qu'il en pense.

Les sourcils de John se levèrent dans une grimace d'incrédulité.

— Enfin votre honneur, ce n'est qu'un oméga, il ne peut pas réellement donner son avis.

Le vieux juge retira ses lunettes, prêt à voir comment se déroulerait son plan.

— Vous parlerez quand je vous en donnerais l'autorisation monsieur Winchester. De nos jours, les omégas ont des droits et des opinions. Dean ici présent est un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans et est tout à fait capable de parler pour lui-même. Les omégas sont encore des êtres-humains, après tout.

John soupira d'impatience et frotta les poile de son menton avec désinvolture. Sam, quant à lui, tentait de contenir son excitation.

— Dean ? appela le juge.

L'oméga se tourna vers lui, mais ne leva pas la tête pour le regarder. Le vieux juge lança un regard à John et réessaya.

— Dean Winchester, c'est à toi que je m'adresse.

Le ton employé avait été plus autoritaire, sans toutefois être menaçant et Dean leva finalement les yeux vers le juge.

— Oui, monsieur ?

— Dean, voies-tu ton alpha dans cette salle ?

L'oméga acquiesça, déplaçant son regard sur Sam, puis sur John. Le juge hocha la tête à son tour et prit encore quelques notes. Toute l'audience était silencieuse et observait attentivement la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

— Dean, tu as été marqué deux fois, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, monsieur.

— Puis-je voir ses marques ?

Dean se tourna complètement face au juge et tira le colle de son t-shirt sur la droite, exposant la première marque gravée juste à l'intersection de son cou et de son épaule.

— Je vois. Et de qui est cette marque ?

— Sam.

— Très bien et la deuxième ?

Dean tira son t-shirt de l'autre côté, dévoilant son épaule gauche où se trouvait la deuxième marque, celle de John.

— Hm, je vois. Dis-moi, Dean, si je te laissais choisir, avec lequel de tes alphas voudrais-tu aller ?

Les yeux de Dean s'ouvrirent grands sous le choc et sa bouche remua silencieusement. Un choix ? On lui donnait un choix ?

John fixa son fils aîné avec sévérité. Dean laissa son regard glisser sur l'assemblée où il croisa celui de son père et se rétracta légèrement dans son siège. Sam ne manqua rien de la scène et étouffa un grognement.

— Votre honneur, il tente d'intimider l'oméga, cria-t-il en désignant son père.

Ce dernier ne parut même pas l'avoir entendu. Si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Dean ne serait plus de ce monde. Le juge abattit violemment son marteau contre son socle pour le faire sortir de sa transe.

— Dean, qui choisis-tu ?

De nouveau le regard de l'oméga survola l'assemblée, mais cette fois il s'arrêta sur son frère. Sam lui donna un hochement de tète encourageant. Il n'y avait aucune dureté dans ses yeux et son visage était aimant.

— Je, heu… je veux aller avec Sam.

Le jeune alpha sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et toute la tension accumulée s'évapora en quelques secondes. Soudain un rugissement bestial s'éleva dans la pièce, John bondit sur la table devant lui et s'élança vers son fils aîné. Tout se passa à une vitesse folle. Dean se jeta au sol, poitrine à terre et se couvrit la tête de ses bras dans ce qui était sans le moindre doute une réaction automatique apprise à la dure. Sam se précipita vers son père, mais heureusement pour John se fut les policiers qui le saisirent en premier, car son fils l'aurait probablement tué. Mais son père n'étant plus une menace, il se tourna vers son oméga et posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Dean tressaillit et gémit misérablement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'éloigner.

— Dean, c'est moi. C'est fini, tout va bien maintenant.

Lentement, Dean écarta ses bras et releva la tête vers Sam. Il se détendit légèrement et lança un regard à son père. John se débâtait encore violemment contre les trois policiers qui le maintenaient tant bien que mal et hurlait des menaces et des injures à ses fils. Dean se mit à trembler doucement.

— Hé, viens là, dit Sam en lui ouvrant ses bras.

L'oméga se jeta sur lui sans la moindre hésitation.

— Sam, mon Dieu, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. Il a dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais pour moi.

Ses épaules furent agitées par un léger tremblement, mais il refusait de pleurer. Il était tellement heureux d'être avec Sam après tout ce temps.

— Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, Dean. Tu es à moi maintenant. Et je prendrais soin de nous deux.

Dean hocha la tête contre l'épaule de son véritable alpha. Le vacarme de la salle se noya dans le martèlement de son cœur.

 **…**

Il fallut à Sam beaucoup de temps pour reconstruire son frère. John l'avait profondément brisé et même après des semaines, même après tous ses progrès, l'oméga restait encore prisonnier de certaines mauvaises habitudes de son passé. Il lui arrivait encore d'être mal à l'aise en public sans lasse ni collier. Sam lui avait juré qu'il n'en porterait plus jamais. Cependant pour Dean, la laisse était quelque chose de stable, de réconfortant, synonyme de sécurité, alors Sam devrait lui apprendre à associer ses sentiments à d'autres choses, d'autres expériences.

Dean et Jessica s'entendaient à merveille. Le jeune alpha en était évidemment heureux, être en contact constant avec la bêta pourrait aider son frère à s'adapter à la présence d'autres personnes. Il avait appris qu'avec leur père Dean n'avait pas été autorisé à parler en public. D'un côté, Sam avait besoin de savoir ce que son compagnon avait traversé pour pouvoir l'aider, mais d'un autre plus il en apprenait et plus il était en colère.

Les deux frères partageaient désormais un appartement avec leur amie bêta non loin du campus le temps que Sam et Jessica terminent leurs études. Durant la première année ils avaient réussi à moduler leur emploie du temps de telle sorte que Dean ne se retrouve jamais seul. Ce n'avait pas qu'il avait particulièrement besoin d'être surveillé, c'était plus pour le soutenir au quotidien. Car malgré tous les progrès de Dean, ils savaient tous trois qu'ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir. Et ils étaient résolus à le parcourir ensemble.

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
